


Christmas Eve

by Radiant_And_Alone



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Christmas fic, F/F, Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiant_And_Alone/pseuds/Radiant_And_Alone
Summary: Maria and Peggy spend some quality christmas time together. Very short and fluffy





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware it is not christmas but I didn't have an account then and I don't want to wait a year to post this. This is my first fic for Hamilton. Thank you and enjoy.

“Maria.”  
Peggy poked her head around the door and continued.  
“I’m baking.”  
She dragged out the word and watched Maria flail to put down her phone and get off the bed. When she had gotten up from the floor unto which she had fallen, Peggy bumped Maria’s hip with her own.  
“Elegant.”  
Maria sent a soft glare towards Peggy but slid her hand around Peggy’s waist and rested her head on her shoulder.  
“What are we making?”  
“Christmas cake!”  
Maria smiled and lifted her head to press a kiss to Peggy’s temple.  
“Of course, what else.”

The kitchen in their apartment wasn’t brilliant, but it sufficed. Christmas music murmured in the background while they sung their favourite parts.  
“I’m dreaming of a white Christmas, just like the ones I used to know.”  
Peggy danced around Maria while making silly faces.  
“You’re not only dreaming Peggy, look outside.”  
She glanced at the window them turned back to Maria.  
“When it stops can we make a snowman!?”  
Maria kissed her on the nose  
“Of course Sky.” 

“You make hot chocolate, I’ll pick a movie.”  
Peggy shrugged off her wet coat, “But you make better hot chocolate than me Mars.”  
Maria stopped untying her shoes to glare at Peggy, but it softened into a smile very quickly.  
“You’re lucky I love you, but okay. I’ll make the hot chocolate, you choose the movie. So long as it isn’t ‘The Nightmare Before Christmas’. Yes, I know Jack is a small bean who needs love, but we’ve seen it 3 times this week.”  
“We never got to the end of any of those times. You… distracted me.”  
Peggy finished the sentence with a wink before dashing of to the lounge to claim her spot. When Maria walked in with a tray complete with hot chocolate and other goodies the TV was playing the opening scene for ‘How the Grinch Stole Christmas’ was paused. She sat down next to Peggy and put the tray down on top of them. Peggy licked her lips and caressed her mug.  
“Thank you Mars, I love you.”  
She hit play just as Maria kissed her then snuggled down into the warm blanket. Within 5 minutes Maria was yawning. The snow had started again, the lighting was low, she was warm and the movie played in the background. Within 10 minutes, she was asleep.


End file.
